Shogo Makishima
Shogo Makishima is the main antagonist of the first season of the anime series Psycho-Pass. He is a mysterious criminal who is unable to be detected by the Sibyl System, and the archenemy of Shinya Kogami. His desire is for everyone to be free of Sibyl, as he claims that it's making the human race into mere "sheep.", though this proves to be not as well-intentioned as it sounds. He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the Japanese version, who also voices Crow Armbrust and Uta, and Alex Organ in the English version. Appearance Shogo was a young man with long white hair and amber eyes. He had a different variety of outfits over the course of the series. They range from a yellow and black jacket with gray pants to a green pullover with a white shirt underneath. Despite the fact that he was someone with a very cold heart, his expression almost always betrayed his true feelings. Shogo was also noticeably very skinny, but nevertheless he was a capable fighter. He was even able to take out Shinya during their first fight - who was much more muscular than him - with just a few blows. Personality Shogo was a humanist on the dark side, who was hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery, and all the worst aspects of human nature and had no qualms about witnessing other people's suffering. He displayed great philosophical and scientific insight and enjoyed reading the works of notable philosophers throughout history, but sometimes would quote the rare Gulliver's Travels sentence to keep things interesting. He also did the same thing to other less mind-provoking forms of literature such as the bible. Shogo had personally stated that he wants to see 'the splendor of people's souls', and was outwardly against the current way of living, considering humans worthless due to being constantly misled by Sibyl. He aimed to alert people of their false ways and to start consulting their own wills, and was willing to die by the hands of someone 'who had the will to kill'. He was in many ways the philosophical embodiment of the civil and Orwellian dystopian that Japan had become thanks to the Sybil System. Ironically, this very trait was what made him ideal for integration into the Sybil system in the first place at his out-of-the-box thinking, high intelligent, and Criminally Asymptomatism would only aid in Sybil's evolution in the long run. Shogo noticeably both mirrored and contrasted the enforcer Kogami in many ways being highly intelligent and good at profiling others while at the same time keeping a somewhat detached and non-biased viewpoint. Both men were incredible at profiling and looking at the innate working of the human mind (as was a philosophy of the Pyscho-Pass anime) as well as seeing the benefits of hand-to-hand combat in a world ruled by the dominators. The most striking contrast was their very Psycho Passes. Shinya's was near 300 and was considered to be a "Latent Criminal" who was highly likely to commit a crime when he did nothing that could be considered as truly "evil" while Shogo was seen as an outstanding citizen by the Sybil's judgement and was "Criminally Asymptomatic" (unable or willfully able to show his own signs of his mindset); Shinya hesitated to kill while Shogo could kill in cold blood with his Psycho Pass at 0. Thus while Shinya could be detained by the dominator's call on the Psycho Pass, Shogo could not. This basically insured that Shinya was a cop who could not bring in a murderer as he could show no signs or symptoms of seeing what was morally wrong with murder, enabling Shogo to get away with manslaughter and his callous killings, Scot Free until the riots that he caused had Sybil no choice by to have him brought in. He was incredibly perceptive and able to find and mold those who had suffered under the Sybil's system seemingly omnipotent order and turn them into what the Sybil system was trying to prevent: criminals. It should be noted that he had the ability to find people with these latent killer instincts when Sybil had failed at doing just that which is a great achievement when compared to how Sybil had failed to detect any threat that these people had to their system. He had the ability to manipulate people to do his bidding and was a born evangelist that possessed both uncommon charisma and a true gift for narrative. However, Shogo was as charismatic as he was heartless, and will cause the deaths of those who either stand in his way or has grown tired of, either with his own hands or through subordinates. Even those whom he mentored personally he had no qualms about tossing to another bloodthirsty subordinate when he felt that they had been rendered "too much like Sybil." His ideals an motives largely followed the Philosophy of Anarchy - the lack of government oppression and the non-existence of laws outside of the laws of nature being the true state that humanity belongs to. However contrary to this Professor Joji Saiga stated that though he was close to being an anarchist himself he loved destruction far too much to actually be considered an Anarchist by the very definition of Anarchy as a state of lack of government. Though he certainly wanted to overthrow the current status quo brought about from the Sybil system his own destructive tendencies contrasted the actual theme of Anarcho-pacifism that was ubiquitous. Furthermore Shinya Kogami profiled him as not wanting to take down the Sybil system out of a sense of justice but because Shogo likely suffered hardships in the early stages of his life, because of the fact that his Hue and PP were always pure. He claimed this most likely resulted in him not being recognized by Sibyl (which, in turn, was like not being recognized as a human being) or anyone for that matter, which was probably the starting point for his strong desire to take down the Sibyl System as opposed to a following to the ideals of Anarchy. Shogo himself seemed to be at times conflicted about his own existence in the state of anarchy and after learning the truth of the Sybil system tossed any restraint out the window and instead took far more extreme measures to make sure that Sybil was brought to an end History As a child, Shogo discovered that he could control his own Psycho-Pass at will, while no one else could. It is assumed that he had suffered alienation due to the that fact he was different and was, in a way, rejected by the System, which was very much like being rejected as a human being. The torment he suffered is said to be what compelled him to destroy the System. Three years prior, Shogo met a teacher named Touma, who too, shared the gift of controlling one's own PP. It has been implied that Shogo assisted Touma in the killings that he committed, thus making him just as responsible for those deaths as Touma was. Plot Mystery of the Talisman Shogo is revealed to be the ring leader behind the killings of two people who own popular CommuFields. He asks Mido if he killed Shoko Sugawara, to which he replies that she wasn't fit to make a good Spooky Boogie. He however, says that he'll keep Spooky Boogie around so that she can continue to bring smiles to people's faces by eradicating the person behind her, leaving to trace. Shogo tells him that he'll make a better Spooky Boogie than Shoko, just as he made a better Talisman than Hayama. In the end, however, Shogo grows tired of Mido and communicates with him just moments before his demise, sumerising that he was just someone who could imitate others perfectly because he didn't have a personality of his own. He then leaves Mido to be killed by Ginoza, Kagari and Yayoi, who arrive moments later. The Gruesome Artworks Shogo is seen with his newfound toy, Rikako Oryou. He asks her if she thinks Lavinia will be happy with being freed from her violent body. Rikako recites a line from Titus Andronicus. Shogo tells her that beautiful flowers eventually wither and fall, so then it's only natural for one to want to stop time while their still blooming in full glory. He walks up to her and asks her if she loved Lavinia like she was her own, would she say "Kill'd her, for whom my eyes have made me blind," as Titus did. Rikako replies by saying that that would be problem, because she still has more drawings to complete in the future. Later, Shogo (who posed as a teacher in Rikako's school) is in the staff room, listening to Shinya's deduction of the case they are trying to solve. Shogo is amused because of Shinya's knowledge and is smiling to himself when a Assistant Principal comes in. She comes towards Shogo thinking that he was listening to music. While keeping the phone screen faced down, Shogo admits that he does. Suddenly, a frightened teacher rushes in and announces that the student's bodies have been found on the school grounds. Shogo reacts horrified, but as soon as everyone left the room, he sits back down and begins entering a pass code on the screen with an amused look on his face. While Rikako is trying to escape from the MWPSB, Shogo tells her through the phone that he can no longer expect anymore growth from her, admitting that at first he thought she had a bright future. He recites lines from Titus Andronicus while Rikako is hunted and killed by one of his followers: Toyohisa Senguji. He grins in amusement as Choe Gu-sung joins him. He asks Shogo if it was okay to let her die, since he had really liked her. However, Shogo brushes it off and tells Choe that he's found a much more interesting toy. The Fox Hunt Sometime after, Shogo has a conversation with Senguji and soon reveals to him that he has a new, more 'exquisite' prey for him. This 'prey' is soon revealed to be Shinya Kougami, a detective working at the MWPSB. Senguji later tells him that he noticed that anytime he said Shinya's name, Shogo would look quite amused. Shogo just grins at this. Shogo soon obtains Funahara Yuki, and uses her as bait to lure Akane, knowing full-well that it would be Shinya who would take charge. With the 'fox' now part of the game, Shogo watches and communicates with Senguji as the two players are tested. Through much struggle, Shinya emerges victorious, but is badly wounded, enabling Shogo to kidnap Yuki right before his very eyes. Shogo tells Shinya that although he would really like to stay and chat, he is in too bad of a condition, and bids him farewell, saying that they will meet, 'another time'. Akane soon confronts Shogo on a higher ground, while pointing her Dominator at Shogo, only to realize that he cannot be affected by it. Shogo explains that his vital signs must be telling him that his actions are of someone who is 'sound and good'. While threatening to kill Yuki, Shogo encourages Akane to pick up Seguji's shotgun which he had thrown at her earlier, and kill him with her 'intent to kill'. However, Akane is unable to do so. Shogo, severely disappointed, mercilessly punishes Akane by slicing Yuki's throat. He walks calmly out of the building soon after, leaving Akane in shock. The City Falls Into Chaos A clear picture of Shogo is later obtained with the help of Akane, who willingly takes the risks and has it extracted from her memories. This image grants the MWPSB new leads on Shogo, which had not existed for three years. In response, Joshu notes that Shogo has finally been identified, and is now at the end of his rope. After a woman is killed in the middle of the street by a masked man, whose Psycho-Pass was abnormally low, Shinya correctly deduces that Shogo is behind this. Meanwhile, Shogo is reading a book when receives a video of the crime. He then calls Choe Gu-Sung, telling him that the worst is yet to come. Later, at a car park, Shogo is speaking with 3 men who robbed an armoured van for him by using the special helmets that prevent someone's true PP from being shown. The men, however, stupidly decide to gang up on him. Shogo tells them that they as foolish as everyone else who is misled by Sibyl, causing the men to lash out in anger. However, Shogo makes quick work of them and kills one of them by driving a baseball bat through his mouth. Shogo then walks over to the vehicle, watching all the helmets inside, planning his next course of action. Shogo is next seen being approached by Choe Gu-Sung, who serves him some food and a drink. Choe wonders what will happen from now on that there are riots tearing the town apart. Shogo comments that he likes that 'simple side of him' and he doesn't find himself as an 'avaricious person'. He says that he wishes for a world where everyday things are done in an everyday way. When Choe comments that they are like ordinary people committing crime in a town that is not ordinary, Shogo then refers to the town being like a parody of a book written by Philip K Dick, and suggests Choe to read 'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep'. He also further says that a book is better than an e-book, because e-books lack character, and actual books can help with mental tuning. After this friendly conversation, the two proceed with the next phase of their plan. Shogo and Choe are later seen on top of a roof, with men who are eager to see the world beyond the destruction Shogo is causing. Shogo then admits that if there is one, that is good, but if there isn't, he will accept it whatever. As the MWBSP scatter to deal with the riots, Choe drives Shogo and their helmet-wearers straight to the unprotected Nona Tower. After having broken in, they realize that one police car is heading towards them, and Shogo correctly deducts that it is Kogami Shinya. With this, Shogo plans to lure Shinya to the top floor, while Choe goes to the bottom, where the core of Sibyl likely is. Shogo then waits patiently upon a curvy staircase, as Shinya and Akane fight their way through to the top. When Akane is left injured, she orders Shinya to go first. After a brief struggle with another helmet man, Shinya emerges victorious, to which Shogo compliments him, due to his wounds. After a small conversation, Shinya strikes first, but is easily blocked. Other attacks are also easily countered. During such attacks, Shogo questions if Shinya doesn't want to know the truth of the Sibyl System, to which Shinya says it could wait. The remainder of the fight continues in Shogo's favor, whose great agility enables him to eventually, land a deadly kick that cracks Shinya's skull. Unable to continue, the fight ends with Shogo as the winner. Shogo says that he is slightly disappointed, but thanks the Enforcer nonetheless for helping him forget his boredom. Before he is able to cut Shinya with his weapon, Akane appears from behind and bangs him at the back of the head, instantly knocking him unconscious. When Akane fails to take her revenge by killing him, Shogo is instead arrested. Later, Shogo wakes up onboard a transport aircraft, and is greeted by Joshu Kasei. When he is given a book once burrowed by Touma, Shogo realizes that the person before him is Touma. 'Touma' then begins to reveal the truth about Sibyl System, showing its true form through Choe's phone, which recorded what its owner had discovered. Touma explains that people who bear irregular personalities and are unique amongst society - like Shogo and himself - are those most seeked to join in as a member of Sibyl, by discarding one's body, as well as their existence from the public, and becoming a mere brain. As Touma continues to try and convince Shogo to join, he accidently reveals to the latter that they are in transit. As a result, Shogo retaliates by throwing the book at his face before he could fire the Dominator he had hidden under the desk. Shogo proceeds to break Touma's legs and throw him across the room. Despite Touma's continuous attemps to make Shogo accept the great chance of being at the top of everything, Shogo claims to love the game of 'life' from the bottom of his heart, before he smashes Touma's head and opens it up. Minutes later, does an explosion occurs and the aircraft begins to fall. Shogo is last seen standing by the opened door, and releases the book, letting it disappear into the distance. Shogo survives the crash and calls Shinya, telling the Enforcer that he was seen the true form of the Sibyl System, and warns him that it isn't something worth risking his life for before hanging up. During Shinya's conversation with his teacher, Saiga, he was asked to tell him how he thought Shogo would join in on their conversation. An imagination of Shogo appears sitting with them, and speaks about 'Panopticon'. Shinya stated that he would go on to quote famous people, as he is a 'cynical man with a distorted sense of humor'. Shinya later theorizes that there had to be a critical point in Shogo's life that led to his current ambitions. Through a website chatroom, both Shinya and his teacher manage to deduce what Shogo's next goal is, which seems to be taking out Japan's main food source, hyper-oats. By messing up the food production system, Japan would be forced to allow other countries to import food, and that would render the judging of Psycho-Pass meaningless. However, in order for this plan to work, Shogo would need an expert. Shogo pays a visit to the retired doctor of agriculture, Kudama Nobuaki. They have a peaceful talk about how people no longer treasure the technology which had brought them an unlimited suppy of food. Shogo then gets up and walks along the bookshelves, explaining that he is interested in the Uka-no-Mitama defense virus's slipshod security system. He further says that even if it's a good virus, once able to change the target, it can become a devil who brings death. Shogo then proceeds to murder Kudama, and steal his eyeballs as well as all the fingers at the second joints in order to get pass the security system, which still uses biometric scan. As Unit 1 discovers the body, as well as Shinya's message to them, Shogo arrives at his destination. He smiles as he walks through the fields to the abandoned factory. He uses Kudama's body parts to enter the building and begins the process of destroying the food industry. However, his plan was soon foiled when Unit 1 had all power supply cut, thus stopping the virus from being created. Closing the book he had been reading, Shogo decides to take action rather than run away. As Unit 1 split up in search of Shogo, with Shinya also present, Shogo sets up traps that, among them, manages to cause Ginoza to get trapped and have his arm crushed. Before Tomomi could free him, Shogo appears and fires nails from a gun at the older man, who, with the use of his metal arm, manages to deflect the nails and strike at the gun, causing it to stop working. Shogo then discards it, and resumes with using nunchucks which he professionally swings at Tomomi, but when the nunchucks wraps itself around Tomomi's weapon, Tomomi responds by swining Shogo around and grabbing him from behind, soon causing both of them to tumble and fall. While struggling within the Enforcer's grasp, Shogo brings out a bomb and lights it. Tomomi questions if he plans to blow the two of them up, to which Shogo asks back saying, "You think I'd do a stupid thing like that?", thus alerting the Enforcer that his target was in fact, Ginoza. Despite the latter's demands for him to act as a detective, Tomomi sacrifices himself by releasing Shogo and grabbing the bomb, which explodes on him before he could throw it back. Ginoza, out of despair, rips off his arm and rushes to his dying father, while Shogo recovers, but is unable to do the Inspector any harm when Shinya arrives, having nearly fired a bullet at his head, thus causing Shogo to immediately retreat. Elsewhere, Shogo and Shinya soon share a conversation about loneliness, and how Shogo believes that "everyone is lonely". Shinya - thinking he was aiming at Shogo's head - fires a bullet at a reflection, enabling Shogo to appear from behind and forcibly knock the gun out of the former-Enforcer's hands. The two thus bring out their knives, with Shogo showing a very twisted grin. The two clash, giving out their best efforts, and although Shogo manages to pin Shinya down and nearly kills him, through sheer willpower Shinya manages to block the weapon - surprising Shogo - and land a fatal cut wound along the side of Shogo's abdomen. The fight is then disrupted by a paralyzing bomb thrown by Akane, which Shogo manages to kick into the air and run off, leaving behind a trail of blood. Akane and Shinya follow him to an area of many vans, and are nearly run over when they end up standing behind the one Shogo is occupying. Shogo drives off, with his wound still bleeding, and notices Akane holding onto the vehicle; he smiles. However, by using Shinya's revolver, Akane manages to shoot at the front tire and cause the vehicle to tumble and crash, knocking her off. In her weakened state, she is approached by Shogo, who, after discarding his jacket, steps on Akane's head and points the gun and her, requesting that, "they stop insulting him already.". Unfortunately for Shogo, the gun is out of bullets, and Shogo is forced to quickly try and escape on foot. With Shinya pursuing him, and his blood stained hands leaving behind trails of blood, and exhausted Shogo soon stops running upon a hill, dropping to his knees and looking up at the sky, briefly extending his arms as he feels the breeze of the wind. Once the sun has set, Shogo calmly asks the newly-arrived Shinya if he would be able to find a replacement for him, to which Shinya says he would prefer not to. Accepting defeat, Shogo smiles one last time before Shinya pulls the trigger, thus killing him. ''Psycho Pass: The Movie'' Kogami hallucinates seeing Makashima. Abilities and Weapons *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Shogo is an excellent fighter, able to take out three armed men easily without a single scratch. As seen from his fight with Shinya, Shogo also possesses great agility and is able to reflect attacks easily and counter attack them. He is stronger than he looks, as he was able to throw Shinya across the room and crack his skull with one kick alone. *'Razor': Shogo has an old fashioned style razor he carries around with him most of the time. He first uses it to murder Yuki. He then uses it to kill Kudama Nobuaki and gouge his eyes out before cutting off his fingers. He has also attempted to murder Shinya with it as well. *'Explosives': Shogo Makishima seems to be skilled in the manufacture and use of explosives. In one incident, he attempts to set a trap for the police using C-4 explosives rigged to go off when an apartment is entered. During his final fight with Kougami and Tsunemori, Makishima uses pipe bombs and trip mines. *'Psycho-Pass Control': Shogo was born with the ability to control his own Psycho-Pass, thus being able to commit crimes and not get detected, due to it always being 'pure white'. This is the reason why Dominators are rendered useless against him. Gallery Makishima.jpg|Shogo Makishima holds his straight razor. Shogo_talks_with_mido.jpg|Shogo seconds away from breaking Mido's mind. url-2.jpeg|Shogo reading. horriblesubs-psycho-pass-11-720p-mkv_snapshot_18-45_2012-12-20_22-27-52.jpg|Shogo abusing Yuki. Makishima kills.jpg|Shogo kills Yuki. HorribleSubs-PSYCHO-PASS-Extended-Edition-01-720p.mkv_20140710_173620.jpg|Shogo's evil smile Makishima wallpaper.jpg Shogo's sadness.jpg Shogo is amused.jpg Makishima 1.png 574.png|Divine Gate Trivia *Under the alias Yukimori Shibata, Shogo was an art teacher at the Oso Academy. *In Episode 4, the book Shogo was reading is called 'Nineteen Eighty-Four', a dystopian novel by George Orwell published in 1949. *Shogo might be very wealthy, as he is seen with multiple items that have been valued at high prices in our time, making them even more expensive in his time. *Shogo's Psycho-Pass is referred to as "Pure White", and he is the only person to display a Crime Coefficient of 0 throughout the series. *Shogo had known Senguji for about 10 years and Senguji had been one of his major source of supporting funds. *Even though it was believed that Shogo was born on the 14th of October 2085, making him 27 years old, his birthdate wasn't confirmed and remains unknown up till now. *Shogo is a fan of the 1970s anime series, "Doraemon", and he also has the whole collection of Fujiko F. Fujio's works. *Shogo and Shinya are exactly the same height (180 cm). *Choe Gu-sung appears to be the only person whom Shogo trusts a lot. *When he watched the video record from Choe's device, he was surprised and a bit disturbed when he found out how Choe died and who the person was that killed him. This is probably one of the reasons that triggered him to kill 'Touma' in the first place. *Shogo is a light sleeper. He sleeps, on average, 3 hours per day. *Very much like Shinya, Shogo's fighting style is Pencak Silat. *His favorite food is tomatoes, his least favorite is meat and eggs. *The very first novel Shogo ever read was Sherlock Holmes. *Sasayama was the only person who managed to trace him down before he got killed. The blurry photo of Makishima, which he left in his Dominator's terminal was the only evidence that showed Makishima as a culprit. *The central irony of Makishima's character is that he was opposed to a totalitarian and oppressive reigime, but for the worst possible reasons. Navigation pl:Shogo Makishima Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Nihilists Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Saboteurs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Messiah Category:Incriminators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Graverobbers Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Hypocrites Category:Legacy Category:Delusional Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Pure Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Nemesis Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Posthumous Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Crime Lord Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains